gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Extraordinary Merry Christmas (Episode)
Extraordinary Merry Christmas is the 9th episode of the third season. This episode aired on December 13th 2011. Filming for this episode started November 10th and finished on November 29th. Matthew Morrison directed this episode. Marti Noxon wrote the episode. Plot The episode opens with Mercedes decorating the Christmas tree in the Choir room singing All I Want For Christmas Is You ''with the rest of New Directions singing along while decorating the rest of the room. The song ends with a Finchel kiss and Rachel declaring it the 'best Christmas ever.' In the hallways Rachel confronts Finn with her Christmas list (Finn mistaking it for a 'What We Did Wrong This Week' list) after Kurt tells her that Finn is having trouble finding a Christmas gift, when he overhears him telling the other New Direction boys. He worries that he will be unable to get all these gifts but she tells him she doesn't want everything on that list, only 5. Artie , Kurt and Blaine are in Sue 's office as she asks them to help volunteer at a Homeless shelter on Friday night. The boys are confused into why she wants to help homeless people, having said she doesn't believe in them and called them 'Urban Campers'. She reveals to them that she doesn't want to spend Christmas by herself as it is the first Christmas after her sister died, wanting to keep occupied. Kurt tells her that they are happy to help, and she then kicks them out of her office. Back in the Choir room as all the member's admire the decorating that they had accomplished, Rory makes an announcement about this being the first Christmas away from his family and his homesick after his mother is unable to visit. He proceeds to sing ''Blue Christmas, dedicating the song to his family and 'the King'. When he finishes, Santana tells him that was very depressing and Rachel agrees, though she found it beautiful, stating that they should look at the joyus holiday that Christmas is. Tina agrees with Rachel, recounting the terrible Christmas that they had last year with Sue cutting down their Tree and taking all the gifts, Kurt being at Dalton and Arite's 're-walk' breaking down the day after he got them. Will walks in, cutting off Tina, telling New Directions he just got off the phone with the local PBS studio manager, wanting to recruit the glee club to perform a Christmas special. He tells them that he agreed and Artie is going to direct it, to which he replies he will have to think about it. In the hallways, Rory opens his locker to have all of his books fall out. As he goes to pick them up, Sam comes over to help him out, saying he'll teach him how to stack them to not fall out. Sam notices the pictures of Rory's family covering his locker door, he relates to him knowing how hard it is to be away from home. He tells Rory he can come stay with his family during the break when he goes back to visit them. He promises to show him what Christmas is about in the USA. Artie is talking with the Manager, him stating how proud he is to have a disabled boy directing the special, accidentily comparing him to 'Tiny Tim' to which Artie replies with saying he will ignore that in the spirit of Christmas. He tells the manager that he has two demands, the first one coming form a dream with Chewbacca saying it's not Christmas with out him, linking to a Star Wars special in 1978, and the entire show is going to be in Black and White linking it to 'Judy Garland Holiday Special'. He agrees to as long as he can produce it without going over $800. In the April Rhodes Civic Pavillon, Rachel begins to sign'' River'' in what seems to be an audition to be in Artie's Holiday special. When she finishes Artie calls her over and tells her that it was too depressing and didn't relate to his vision of the Holiday special which is full of cheerful songs, with Rory dressing as Itchy the Elf and reciting a happier version of 'Frosty the Snowman.' Sam finds this not true to what else makes Christmas special which is remembering whats really important and tells him he doesn't want any part in it and asks Rory to come with him as he leaves to which Rory replies "I should memorize my part, Sam'. Outside Rachel's locker, Finn walks to an upset Rachel after Artie turned her song down. She tells Finn that it would be great if she got to wear a gift during the special, not so subtly hinting that she wants a gift now. He opens his bag to reveal a envelope with a picture of her new adopted pig. She thanks him but says that she only wants her 'fair share' and gives it back. Blaine and Rachel perform Extraordinary Merry Christmas, wanting to impress Artie so she gets a big part in the show. When they finish Sue walks in believing that they are rehearsing for the homeless shelter performance which they have all forgotten. She feels disappointed in them, she can't believe that they are going to walk away from people who have nothing, asking the group that they all agree that they won't help and then leaves, leaving Quinn unsettled with them ignoring their other choice. The Holiday spectacular begins in 'Star Wars' style, showing each and everyone of the member's of the club, excluding Sam and Quinn. Blaine sits at a window watching as the snow rains down and he and Kurt begin to sing Let It Snow. When they finish they notice 'guests' and welcome them into their home and begin to act 'cheesy'. Rachel and Mercedes then enter with gifts. Mercedes gives Kurt a necklace which he was bidding for during the show. Rachel gives Blaine a bow tie with christmas trees and candy cane stripped pants. They then begin to sing My Favorite Things. After Blaine points out that if the snow continues that Santa Claus won't be able to deliver their presents. They hear jingle bells and they open the door to reveal Puck and Finn in Star Wars outfits, making sure that they aren't purposefully dressed as Star Wars characters. They begin to sing ''Santa Claus Is Coming to Town''. When they finish the doorbell rings and Brittany, with Tina, Mike, Santana and other Cherrios, sings'' Christmas Wrapping. They hear another bell when Brittany finishes, Rory enters dressed as Itchy and tells then that instead of reading Frosty he reads verses to from the Bible, reminding the club what christmas really is. At the Homeless shelter, Quinn and Sam are handing out food. He says he is proud that she turned herself around after hearing things from other people. Sue reminds them to hand out less food as they aren't used to dealing it out. Quinn then states that there isn't going to be enough to go around. Sue replies sadly that as the economy goes down people give less. New Directions then show up bringing food and apologising to Sue, thanking Rory for reminding them about Christmas. They perform Do They Know It's Christmas? (Feed The World), during the song various member's help out with different groups of kids and adults, handing out presents or reading. At Rachel's locker, she reveals she has had a change of heart and has kept the Pig and has called her Barbra. Finn then gives her a deed to a Star, which is named Finn Hudson, to remind her that he will always be watching over her, wherever she is. He then gives her earrings, she tells him it's too much and that after helping out she should give back. On a street, Rory and Sam are collecting money for the Salvation Army. He talks about his family but then asks him to find him a girlfriend before Valentine's Day, he agrees as long as he helps him with his impersonations. Finn throws a snowball at Sam. They ask how the collection is going, and then they hand over a few hundred dollars that they made selling her earrings and an iPod that she got him for Christmas. They pick up bells to help Sam and Rory with the collection. Sam then tells them that 'This is the best Christmas ever.' Songs *'All I Want For Christmas Is You' by ''Mariah Carey. Sung by Mercedes. *'Blue Christmas' by Elvis Presley. Sung by Rory. *'River' by Joni Mitchell. Sung by Rachel. *'Extraordinary Merry Christmas' by Glee. Sung by Rachel and Blaine. *'Let It Snow' by Frank Sinatra. Sung by Kurt and Blaine. *'My Favorite Things' by The Sound of Music. Sung by Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes and Rachel. *'Santa Claus Is Coming To Town' by Bruce Springsteen. Sung by Finn and Puck. *'Christmas Wrapping' by The Waitresses. Sung by Brittany. *'Do They Know It's Christmas? (Feed The World)' by Band Aid. Sung by New Directions Trivia/Cut Scenes *Santa Baby was cut for some unknown reason, as was the entire Finntana storyline. *Kurt and Blaine scene in the hallway *During the "Do They Know It's Chrismas? (Feed The World)" number in the homeless shelter, while New Directions is singing, it shows the group giving presents or doing activities with the children. While the song is progressing you can spot the girl who acted as the younger version of Rachel in the episode "The Substitute" when Mr. Schuester was sick. Guest Stars Guest Cast *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan *E.E. Bell as Don Barowski Others *Peter Mayhew as Chewbacca Photos finchel 10.jpg|Cory Monteith's tweet from the set of 3x09 hockey.jpg a7f3d2880c1011e180c9123138016265_7.jpg On the walls of MH.png tumblr_lujtdlCICy1qb82v1o1_500.jpg tumblr_luubw7P8Iw1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg chewbacca_xmas.jpg|Matt with Chewbacca 3x09 tumblr_luvo6nWjku1qdev8fo1_500.jpg tumblr_luvqzddvrX1qjb4w1o1_500.jpg tumblr_luvrowjWfK1r3cxx5o1_500.jpg tumblr_luvs4wvSA81qc6xxfo2_500.jpg tumblr_luvsm1QsSv1qh0jufo1_500.jpg xylk.jpg ntcqh.jpg l8mgb.jpg tumblr_luvspahisK1qb675yo1_500.png Jenna Chew.jpg Chris Chew.jpg tumblr_luvtmvnd7H1qjbdofo2_400.jpg tumblr_luvsxmvs7z1qiim0ao2_1280.jpg dl5bq.jpg 35ddoub.jpg tumblr_lv24n7Xpth1r2dvtvo1_500.jpg tumblr_lv3p1klpO51qzmpdjo2_500.jpg tumblr_lv50l4mdTl1qbd895o2_500.jpg 0b115938164f11e180c9123138016265_7.jpg|From left to right: Jenna-Damian-Jenna-Lea-Cory Ekyoq.jpg 460728569.jpg Santanaxmas.jpg tumblr_lvjb5s3jnp1qbi5wyo1_500.jpg normal_002~62.jpg tumblr_lvnnnl6NZa1qdivjro1_500.jpg Tumblr lvnnnl6NZa1qdivjro2 1280.jpg tumblr_lvnnnl6NZa1qdivjro3_1280.jpg tumblr_lvnnnl6NZa1qdivjro4_1280.jpg tumblr_lvnohawyZh1qcf3p6o1_500.jpg tumblr_lvnovg1p101qcf3p6o1_500.jpg tumblr_lvnqicRW241qiqh8to1_500.png tumblr_lvqxr927d71qla9d4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lvqxslt77S1qla9d4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lvqyj8UjH91r6nrbwo3_400.jpg tumblr_lvqyj8UjH91r6nrbwo5_r1_500.jpg tumblr_lvqyj8UjH91r6nrbwo7_500.jpg tumblr_lvr7y1CZ0C1qbi5wyo1_400.png tumblr_lvv7omfOpQ1qi5o59o2_500.png tumblr_lvv7omfOpQ1qi5o59o1_500.png Screen shot 2011-12-07 at 11.44.02 PM.png kkh.jpg tumblr_lvw98vOGaP1qbi5wyo1_500.jpg tumblr_lvu64cOpCR1qknpp3o1_500.jpg|Let it snow cover Other music.jpg|Other tracks 378619_10150443872824659_536224658_8338445_165617654_n.jpg Finchel mistletoe kiss.png Tumblr lvy7qvZpUv1qboe6wo2 250.gif Tumblr lvy7qvZpUv1qboe6wo4 250.gif 309GLEEEp309Sc1098--1474300320846323375.jpg|ND during Do They Know it's Christmas Snixmas.jpg|Merry Snixmas! tumblr_lw6a5kKb0o1qgf129o1_1280.png tumblr_lw6a7kIEcl1qgf129o1_1280.png Videos thumb|300px|right thumb|left|300pxthumb|300px|right|Preview # 1thumb|300px|left|Do They Know It's Christmas? thumb|right|295pxthumb|300px|left|Mercedes Perfomance - All I Want For Christmas Is You Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes